camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- * Archive One (2 April to 26 April) * Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) * Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) * Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) * Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) * Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) * Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) * Archive Eight (10 February to 18 April) * Archive Nine (18 April to 13 May) * Archive Ten (13 May to 8 July) * Archive Eleven (8 July to 9 September) * Archive Twelve (9 September to 8 October) Trav Okay bach this is Hidden my new user name. Yesterday I had trouble logging in, and my password wasn't working, after a while I decided to just make a new User name. I am just letting you know so that way I don't get in trouble. - User:Sage of Earth Okay I explained the issue in both Hidden and pages, and I linked them to each other. User:Sage of Earth Hey, don't forget to remodel Elysine's page when you have the time. Flamefang (talk) 07:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Judging Oh, Bachy! Me and Mika are done in the Battle Royale (too quick, eh? xP). Judge it? :3 Roleplay Battle Royale/Enter the Battledome/Drake vs Zeke - Round 2. Danke! YAY Hey, thanks for the update :) Whenever you're ready, I'd like to rp Fléur Jolié and Artemis, please :) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 20:19, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Re. Rp Well fleur is officially quitting the hunt, and uhm where should I post? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 20:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Round 2 Haha thanks for the tip Bach (: "You know what you're doin'?" "Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times." 02:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Bach can I ask something in terms of nymphs, because in the last book that was released it showed that there is such thing as a rock nymph. Because in the Narissus scene we see several examples of nymphs which on is a rock nymphs. I could find a different type of nymph for the character, but I think introducing a rock based nymph would be an excellent idea since there isn't alot of earth like character at camp. (outside of plants) I know I need your okay, before i can even put it through claims. Since this character will a turned nymph since she was the daughter of Aetna who got turned into a nymph after she was nearly killed. User:Sage of Earth RE: page : I'm sorry I've created it twice, but I got no warning when the page was deleted the first time I tried. Sorry about that. I'm kinda new here. :/ : Believe And Do (talk) 21:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Curious Offically inactive. Hopefully, I'll be back to regular soon, but at this rate I can't. Anidoritvaniohevetotach 18:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Noted Ok. Noted ;) thanks I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 10:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hudhouse (talk) 20:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Go to my claim, and look at appearence... youll find it! Pics Hi, I don't really know whether this counts for pics, but: #in the Harmonia's Cabin Photo Album, there is a pic being used by Selenia Winter on Celeste Reed, or the other way around, >_< But then User:TheGreatCHB (owner of Celeste) looks like she left wikia, so, yeah.. #In Harold Davis, I thought I saw one of their pics on another char's page, the pic with the guy holding a cola can, I think. Danke ^_^ Wings are made to fly! 10:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Claiming Once you make a forum for your character, can you change the name or make a new one. I was wondering that because I realized I wanted to change my character's name because of the species of nymphs. So should I change the name on there, or make a new forum and put all the information on the previous forum onto this one? Rianeal (talk) Could you please tell me why i was unclaimed. Rianeal Models Hey Bach! Can I help you by listing down the models I use?Also, in case I know the anime, I could help you pls?:) I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 23:22, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait...have I been claimed?! I mean, entry level, right? I'm confused. Jeffreyseattle (talk) 01:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry!it's twinny's I was like on a copy and paste frenzy. Sorry!^^" also, thats the anime girl she's using but the real one..its somewhere in we heart it I think I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 00:53, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:evelyn i know i just keep forgetting to change it... >.< Haters gonna hate, Potaters gonna potate. 01:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thank you for telling me If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 19:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) uhh, hey. thanks for the message on my talk page. Umm just about my character creation, i think i messed up the template or the formatting. i hope you can make sense out of it and it isn't too much trouble. Feel free to adjust the layout if you want. The reason it's messed up is because i typed it in a word document. Thanks Therrius (talk) 04:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Carmen I'll change it, thanks for letting me know. Do you happen to know the name of the model? Not Nastya, the other one. Gypsy Thief 06:47, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello, This Maelstromis. James and Ailred have finished their battle. Here is a link for convenience: Battle Royale/Enter the Battledome/James vs. Ailred - round 2 James vs. Ailred Thank you, Maelstromis (talk) 17:36, November 19, 2012 (UTC) OK, the link doesn't work for some reason. Sorry about that. The battle is in the water arena, if that helps you find it quickly. Maelstromis (talk) 17:38, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ive updated mine if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 18:53, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Talk Templates Bachy! I just finished making the rest of the god talk bubbles. Here they are! If there's anything wrong, just tell me. Thanks! :3 Hey Bach, question, so I'm umm.. (thanks btw) an rb now. Does tht mean I can approve claims?Also, generally, what do I do being part of your department?:) I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 09:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello, This is Maelstromis. I was wondering if you could give some examples from the James vs. Ailred fight of godmodding (James specifically). I'm trying to figure out what's acceptable and what is not and it would be a big help, but if you don't have time that's OK, too. Thanks, Maelstromis (talk) 15:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't really want it. I wasn't even aware the other user left. Thanks for alerting me. :) You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 15:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the tips. I'll try to steer away from them in the future. I actually thought it was kind of funny when James threw the grass and the dduffering thought it was an attack that ate his shield, and I ended up having to explain how that worked. Anyway, the advice was a big help. I won't godmod again. Thanks, Maelstromis (talk) 15:25, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay Hello, so, since my newb reached level one, and I can rp my char of my choice with a god of my choice, do you mind if I do it around now? You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 15:33, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll leave it simple, Maia Ashman, on her page, and her god parent, Apollo, if it can be done, please. You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 15:39, November 20, 2012 (UTC) HELP! 911! PLEASE READ! Bach! this is ShadowGoddess and for some reason I've been blocked! I don't know what happened but, I can't do anything! Please Help me! Put your reply under this. I'm freaking out right now. From Mikachu for Brocas Sometimes when all I feel is pain, you are the light to my dark, the love to my hurt, the yin to my yang, and, most of all, the love of my life. From Mika for BrocasDarklife9 (talk) 07:06, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much Bach. I'm honored. SO any type of claim, I am allow to make notes but the demi-gods, nymphs etc would be able to claim. *nods*Thanks so much!>.< I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 09:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes you deleted my only character page so pleas restore it. Quest Counts? Hi Bach! I just checked out the Quest Counts and I was wondering if, for the former Eurus' and Koios' cabins, do I delete the entire section for each cabin or just put them elsewhere? I'm not mad, I'm average... 13:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, alright then. I sorta just knew that so... thanks for the info! And sorry if I kinda wasted your time... I'm not mad, I'm average... 13:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC)